The Lightning Stone
by RosesandBlack
Summary: A thousand years after the final battle of Hogwarts, Rey and her brother discover they are direct descendants of Harry Potter and go on an epic adventure aided by Hermione Granger in order to stop the evil Woodland Bucks from possessing the ancient Lightning Stone and using it to resurrect an ancient wizard army.
1. Prologue

_Everyone knows the stories, but only I think they were true. Growing up me and my brother were always told stories about how our famous ancestor defeated the evil wizard and gained the support of the wizarding community everywhere. Actual events turned to word of mouth that turned to legend that turned into myth; the events that happened on that fateful day all of sudden turned to something everyone was afraid to talk about. We were forbidden to talk about that day since so many people lost their lives, good and evil, but nothing compared to the events that happened two hundred years later; my parents both fought in the War of Solitude and they both perished. My father went to the front lines and fought bravely until an assassin clipped him from behind with his automatic rifle and that gave my mother the distraction she needed to infiltrate the castle. She found her way in and found him; he shot my mother dead between the eyes and went to find me and my brother. We escaped with our lives and fled thousands of miles to where we live now; we are the last of our kind. Our people have lived for millions of years, even when he was live, but because of one person and his drones my brother and I are all that remains; we seek council from books about the past and come up short._

 _There is a story that I still tell my brother; it's the story of the Lightning Stone. This stone grants one elf the power to defeat any enemy it comes across and the only stone that will defeat him; it is said that the Lightning Stone is found in the most remote place on the Earth guarded by an ancient being. The quest is long and perilous, but whomever succeeds will be named the most powerful of all. Of course, this is also a legend, but I believe it's true. A thousand years ago a great evil was defeated and now another great evil has emerged; his name is a name we don't utter for a simple fact that people cower at the sound, and it is said that the current evil is somehow related to the defeated one, but that's a myth. There's also a myth that the descendant also has heirs, but they haven't been seen since Isadora and she's been long dead._

 _Many rumors are circulating, as of late, that a companion of his is still alive after all these centuries and she will guide the quest to the Stone, but no one knows who she is or where she resides. She traveled and went to school with the descendant and knows all his secrets, but she fell off the radar around 2016; her family is long dead and so are her relatives, but she still practices magic and carries it with her in an ancient wand. My brother and I had normal lives, living off the land and staying out of his way, until one day…._


	2. The Uninvited Guest

**The Uninvited Guest**

My brother and I have lived alone for years; our father was killed in the Thousand Years War and our mother died a few years after that. Our father was a brave soldier that served the King at the time and my mother was a lonely peasant living off the land; when they met, they knew they would marry or so the story goes. Another version of the story was that my mother killed my father to gain his "power" and take over the world or something like that. Whatever version is true, I refuse to believe the latter; my brother and I have been fine for years. After the war, our government fell and suddenly everyone was on the run from something; either their past or some great evil. Then he took over; our wonderful dictator who wanted to prove that the Potter line was still alive and had everyone tested. No one came up as a positive, but he still has his suspicions; he's been ransacking people's houses for years and everyday it's someone new and everyday someone dies. I packed up me and my brother and moved to the outskirts of town so we couldn't be tracked; we learned to grow our own food and dig for our own water and we have been alright for the last hundred years. We are not ordinary humans; we look human, eat like humans, breed like humans, but how we age is much different. We are a hybrid of elves and humans; the only elvish trait we possess is how we age. A human who is eighty years old is considered toward their end, but at eighty we are considered young and have centuries ahead of us. On record, the longest living human was one hundred three years old; the longest living huelf (which is what we are called) is still alive at one thousand forty and has just started to gray over.

"Did you pick what we need for dinner tonight?" Ben asked me.

"I was just about to go do so," I answered going outside. It was dusk out and the sky faded to purple-pink as I bent down to pick our vegetables for dinner; as I loaded the veggies in my basket, I heard a noise from the trees. I could've sworn I heard my name, but I brushed it off for the fact my stomach needed food. I ignored it, and went back inside to prepare dinner.

"So what are we having?" Ben asked me sitting at the table with his reading book.

"Stew," I said looking at him reading the book, "Don't you ever put that book down?"

"Because I like to learn," Ben said smiling.

"That book was from over a hundred years ago," I added, "How new can the information be?"

"It's a book about Hogwarts," he said, "it's definitely not new information. I found this when I went exploring."

I stopped stirring and stared at him, "You went into that cave again?"

"No," he said, "I went into the cave next to it."

"Jesus Ben," I said rubbing my forehead, "You know those caves are dangerous. Why was a book in a cave?"

"I have no idea," Ben said checking the date, "this was published in 2030. It details the Last Battle and the history of the castle."

"Don't you have books like that already?" I asked confused as I went to to stirring dinner.

"Yes, but this book is different. This also gives history on something else. A stone."

"A stone?" I asked pouring our dinner into our bowls, "that sounds boring."

"It's something called a Lightning Stone," Ben said as I stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"The Lightning Stone?" I asked in astonishment as I gave him the bowl of stew. "That book details about the stone?"

"You've heard of it?" Ben asked with a mouth full of food.

"Heard of it? It was practically ingrained into our brains when I was in school," I said getting excited, "The Lightning Stone, as legend goes, is passed down through one family from one child to the next. The stone holds great power. The power is used to defeat the greatest evil that will ever stand upon the Earth. But it's just a legend."

"According to this book the stone is real," Ben said showing me the book.

"Ben it's a book written by a crazed author who thought that the stone was a legitimate object," I said as Ben shut the book.

"You spoil everything," he said with a grumpy face.

"I'm being realistic," I said as there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer the door, but realized that something was wrong and so did Ben; I grabbed my hunting knife from my leg and Ben grabbed his long bow and arrows. I reached for the door knob as Ben drew back his bow and as I opened the door and saw nothing; I searched outside and saw nothing, but when I went back in the house a tall black and purple mass was holding Ben by the neck and dangling him in the air. I picked up Ben's bow and arrow and pointed it at the creature.

"Where's the stone?" the creatures asked in a low ground rumbling voice.

"What stone?" I asked standing my ground.

"Where's the stone?" it asked again.

"Put down my brother," I said, "and I will give it to you."

"Hand it over," it said, "or your brother dies."

"Let my brother go and I'll give it to you," I negotiated.

"I don't bargain with peasants," it said as it squeezed my brother's neck tighter. Suddenly there was a bright light from behind the creature and it burst into a million pieces; Ben dropped to the ground almost unconscious. I ran over to him as he picked up his head, coughed, and rubbed his neck.

"Damn he was strong," Ben said rubbing his neck. He looked behind him at the mysterious woman that saved his life; she was tall (from where he was sitting on the floor), but by normal standards she was medium height, but her features were covered by a dark maroon cloak that hung over he face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't know who I am?" she asked as she took off the hood to reveal who she was.

Ben and I looked at each other in astonishment; we immediately recognized her face.

"Hermione Granger?"


	3. The Descendants of Isadora

**The Descendants of Isadora**

"Hermione Granger?"

"That is indeed me," she said stoically as my brother and I looked at each other in astonishment.

"You are supposed to be dead," Ben said as she looked at him sternly.

"I just saved your life," she said folding her arms, "you could be a little more grateful."

"I'm trying to figure out how you're here," I said before a fight broke out.

"You don't need to know how I'm here," Hermione said, "all you need to know is that I am here to save you."

"Save us from what?" Ben asked as Hermione was checking the windows.

"That thing that almost killed you was sent by your dictator," Hermione said taking a book out of her bag and throwing it in front of us. It opened to a specific page that had a picture of whatever attacked us.

"A Fire demon?" I asked, "that's what attacked by brother?"

"If I didn't come, he would've roasted you and your brother," Hermione said.

"It says that only a witch or the Keeper of the Shadows can kill it," I said confused, "what is the Keeper of the Shadow?"

"Not what," Hermione said, "who. The Keeper of the Shadow is someone who guards a book that gives special people abilities to defeat a great evil. Do you have said book?"

"Like I told the demon we don't have the book," I said before my brother could speak.

"You told the demon that you did."

"So he would let my brother go," I said as Hermione walked over to me and grabbed my neck. I gasped for air as she squeezed my throat.

"You could've killed him anyway," she said as Ben came over and pried her hands off my neck. I coughed and gasped as I rubbed my neck. Ben went into the kitchen and took a book from beneath the sink and handed it to Hermione, but when she touched it it burnt her skin. "Dammit."

"Why can't you touch it?" Ben asked holding the book against his chest.

"Like I said only special people can touch it."

"Like who?" I asked touching the book. Nothing happened.

"Only descendants of the Potter line can touch the book," Hermione said taking out her wand and healing her hand. It was a rare sight seeing Hermione using her wand; reading it in history books and seeing it in person was a rare treat and oddly satisfying.

"You're saying we are related to Harry Potter?" Ben asked wide eyed.

"Not only Harry but Isadora," Hermione said as my head started to hurt.

"Isadora is the last known Potter descendant," I said recalling history books we had read in school. "Her last known place of origin was in Surrey and then she dropped off the face of the Earth. She had powers that were incredible: ESP, shape shifting, among other things"

"Yes I know," Hermione said, "I knew her. I saw her power first hand. That book was written by her and used by her."

"Why would she leave it behind?" I asked as Hermione sat at our dining room table.

"Because when she was attacked she spelled the book so only her descendants could read and touch the book," Hermione responded, "that's why i burned my hand. I'm not related to her, but you two are. You two are directly related to Isadora."

"How? We would have to be her children or..." I said suddenly stopping and pacing around the room. "Are you telling us that we are her children?"

"That is what I'm telling you," Hermione said as I kept pacing and trying to figure everything out.

"So it's just me and my brother or are there others?"

"There are three others," Hermione said making Ben's jaw drop, but as I looked at her she looked nervous and unsure of what she has just said; from that moment I began to not trust her. Suddenly there was a bang at the door that made us all jump; Hermione drew her wand and Ben grabbed his hunting knife while holding the book against his chest.

"We want the book! We know you have it!"

"Is there a way out other than the front door?" Hermione asked.

"There's a door through the floor that leads underground," Ben said as I glared at him.

"Open the door, Rey!" yelled a familiar voice.

"It's Gracey," I said trying not to listen to him. Gracey and I had a confusing relationship after my parents died; when I turned eighteen our relationship was upgraded to an adult relationship when we slept together, but when he told me he wanted us to be exclusive I packed my bags and high tailed it out. Not only that, but I realized who he really worked for and I made sure I quit my nasty habit before being sucked into anything.

"Rey Rey, please let me in," he said in his sweet voice.

I covered my ears and sank to the floor in tears. I couldn't take the sound of his sweet, strong, confident voice; it brought me back to when we were together. Suddenly I saw memories in my head; Gracey and I were sitting in our garden and he was telling me that he loved me and he went on one knee. I knew that this was the part where I said no and he would cry and I left him crying there, but something was different about this memory. It was altered; when I told him no, his face contorted in anger and he reached for my neck and started strangling me.

"He's killing her," I heard Ben yell from the sky.

"Let go of her mind!" Hermione yelled as there was a loud blast and suddenly Gracey was gone and I was lying on the grass confused in the silence. "Get her out of here!" As I lay on the grass, the world started to fade and I saw dirt, and I noticed that we were in a tunnel; we had to be in the tunnel underneath the house that led to the woods. There was a large blast from behind me that threw Ben forward knocking me out of his arms; I got up, disoriented, and tried to understand what was happening. I ran over to Ben, who had a large and deep gash above his eye, and shook him awake; it took him a few seconds to come to, but when he did he grabbed me and hugged me.

"You're okay!" he said squeezing me.

"Yes I am," I said trying to get him to focus. "What is happening?"

"Gracey wanted the book and Hermione was negotiating with him," Ben explained wincing from his eye wound, "she said that we would give him the book if he released you and when he refused Hermione took out her wand and that's when hell broke loose. They started firing with their guns and somehow she was killing them left and right until Gracey destroyed her wand and from there I have no idea what happened. She told me to carry you out and that's what I did."

"We have to go back and get her," I said as I heard rumbling from above. The rumbling started traveling down the tunnel and dirt started flying; it was like an earthquake was happening above us.

"The ground is collapsing!" Ben yelled, but it was too late; I covered Ben as dirt started falling on us; the weight of all the dirt broke my arm, but I needed to protect my brother. He had his hands covering his face and he looked at me as we got covered by dirt; he mouthed thank you and then everything went dark. I remember sniffing dirt, which was nasty and made me cough. I felt like I was buried under twelve feet of dirt, like I had purposely been buried alive, but I managed to dig my way out; I reached my hand up to reach for some ground and I was able to pull myself out. I yelled as I leaned on my broken arm and flopped on the ground; I breathed heavily as I caught my breath, stood on my feet, and cradled my arm with my other arm. I coughed and dusted myself off, but I needed to dig my brother out; I dug as deep as I could until I reached him. I pulled him out, somehow, and tried to wake him up.

"Ben," I said shaking him. He coughed and pushed me away.

"I'm alive," he said dusting himself off, but winced when he wiped over his eye wound. I helped him stand and we took in our surrounding; not only was our house not standing anymore, but bodies littered the ground.

"The house must have exploded," Ben said as we walked around looking for Hermione. "How could the explosion reach us from below?"

"It must have been that powerful," I said finding one of the guns from Gracey's army. It's a laser gun called an AT518; this emits the power of the sun and concentrates it into a powerful laser that instantly kills whomever it hits. "The shock wave from one of these things can decimate villages so our house was just a straw house to the big bad wolf." We searched the wreckage for anybody we knew, but we couldn't find Hermione nor anyone from the army. "I'll check over here." Ben nodded his head and we split ways; I checked over by where our kitchen was a found a hand sticking out from beneath wooden beams. I rushed over and pushed the beams off whomever it was, but to my dismay it was not Hermione.

"Rey Rey," he said hoarse. I stepped back refusing to listen to him, but then he said something I didn't expect. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I asked very confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"For how I treated you," Gracey said groaning from an open rib wound. He pulled me down to face level and continued talking, "I was forced to engage with you on behalf of our dictator. He threatened to kill me if I hadn't and I am sorry for deceiving you. I did really love you. The proposal...was real."

"I know it was," I said as I started to cry. "I'm sorry that I left. I was scared."

He handed me something from his pocket and said, "Keep it." I opened my hand and noticed I was holding the engagement ring he had used to propose to me; my hand shot to my mouth and I started to cry harder. As I went to say something, I looked down and noticed that he was unresponsive; "Gracey?" I shook him a few times and noticed that he was gone; I never got to say goodbye. I kissed his forehead, whispered "Goodbye. I love you." and closed his eyes.

"Rey!" Ben yelled as I rushed over. He had found Hermione, but she was under a heavy metal beam. "Help me lift this. On three. One...two...threeeee!" We lifted as fast as we could until the metal beam was off of her and we noticed what damage was done; she had a huge gash across her abdomen, her leg was broken in three places, her face was covered in blood and ash, and her shoulder was dislocated. She coughed and tried to breathe, "Where's my wand?"

"It was smashed," Ben said as she sighed, but she ran her hands over her leg and groaned as it healed. She wobbled as she stood and healed her arm, groaning as well, and healed the wounds on her face and abdomen; she came over to me and looked at my arm. "This will hurt." Seconds later, she ran her hand over my arm and I felt each bone reconnect and snap back together and it was such crippling pain it almost brought me to my knees. After my arm was healed, I was breathing heavily and sweating. "Told you." I gave her the evil eye and we proceeded to walk around the wreckage; "What now?" I asked her.

"We leave and find the other," Hermione said heading toward the forest.

"Do we follow her?" I asked.

"Unless you want to stick around until more of the dictator's army show up to kill us," Ben said as I looked from him to Hermione.

"Wait for us!" I yelled as we ran to join her as we entered the woods to our new destination.


	4. The Ancient Kingdom of Timurus

**The Ancient Kingdom of Timurus**

Hermione, Ben, and I walked in the woods for what seemed like hours; this wood gave me the creeps anyway. I felt like we were being watched from every angle; I felt eyes on us as if someone was following us. The woods gave me an eerie feeling and I gripped by knife the entire time we walked through.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked me as I looked over my shoulder.

"I don't feel right walking through these woods," I told him as I heard a snap from the bushes and I spun around to stare at the spot where the noise came from. "I feel like someone is looking at me."

"Because you are being watched," came a voice from the tree top. We looked up and saw a woman standing there with a bow strung on her back; she jumped down and we saw how beautiful she was. She had long braided purple and blue hair, a slender blue cat-like body, a long light blue striped tail with a barb on the end, her blue arms and legs were long and lean, but had muscular definition, her face resembled that of a cat; her eyes were deep yellow with black oval pupils and she had a second eyelid that would show itself from time to time. She spoke with a slight accent and she had the most perfect teeth for someone who lived in the middle of the woods. She was the embodiment of a cat, but she was deadly and cunning like a human. "I am sorry if I startled you. My name is Sateem and I am the guardian of the forest."

"Guardian as in?" Ben asked.

"She guards the woods," I said rolling my eyes. "Why were you watching us?"

"It is my job to guard travelers from here to Timurus," she stated, "I kill anything that threatens the lives of those beyond the border on both sides. King Timon and his family entrusted me with the safety of all who pass through the woods except those in direct violation of the code which lucky for you, you are not."

"Well thank god for that," Hermione said standing slightly awkward. "Are we ready to go?"

"Leaving so soon?" Sateem asked crossing her arms and giving Hermione a certain look that made Hermione feel uncomfortable.

"Yes," Hermione said without saying goodbye and walking off.

"Thank you," Ben said smiling and walking toward Hermione.

"Do not trust Hermione," Sateem told me catching me off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"I have known Hermione for years," she told me, "she is not to be trusted. She is out for herself. She could get you killed."

"She told me that I possess the ultimate power," I told Sateem who laughed.

"You don't," Sateem said, "you and your family members do. Without them, you are just another person with powers. Be careful who you trust in this mission of yours. Sometimes it is better to look out for your own interests rather than help someone else."

"Thank you," I said as I ran to catch up with the others. Maybe she was right; for a weird cat lady, she had a point. I didn't know Hermione, nor did I want to, but did history portray her wrong? She is portrayed as this heroine who saved massive amounts of people, but now she was being a bitch and I had no idea why. We followed Hermione until we reached the clearing and came upon a magnificent mansion; it was made of pure white marble, three stories high, with more than a hundred windows, three doors, and more than a thousand acres of land

"Is this where we are supposed to be?" Ben asked as we stared in amazement.

"Yes," Hermione said looking at us, "have you never seen a mansion before?"

"Never," Ben said recalling a picture, "this house looks like the one Bobby Sherman owned."

"How do you know him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't, but I read about him," Ben said as we started to walk to the house, "he was our leading general in World War IV and then again in the second Civil War. He is an icon in history."

"You would be right my good sir," said a man from the front door. He was a tall stocky man with ashy shoulder length hair, his eyes were almond shaped sporting hazel coloring, his arms and legs seemed to be the same girth and the same length; he spoke with an odd accent, but his voice was very deep. He wore a black suit that seemed too small for his body and his teeth were a brilliant white. It was clear that these people had money and they knew how to spend it. "We purchased the house from Sherman's relatives a few hundred years ago before they all died. I'm Albert."

"It's good to see you again," Hermione said hugging Albert. "This is Ben and Rey. We are here to find the family members of the Potter line."

"You're not going to stop are you?" Albert asked smiling.

"Never," she responded. Albert ushered us in, but I didn't go in right away.

"I'll catch up," I said feeling a shooting pain in my side.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked me seeing my disgruntled face.

"Yeah I'll catch up with you later," I said walking around the property. The property was enormous and it someplace where we could definitely get lost if we weren't paying attention; there were three stables full of horses, a faux jousting field, two archery fields, a sword fighting ring, and targets lining the tree line from the house to the edge of the forest. I came upon a man in the archery field; he was tall with broad shoulders, long legs, and a long neck. He had blonde hair, his muscles flexed every time he drew the bow back and sprang back when the arrow was released. Why he was wearing no shirt was beyond me, but I didn't care; I could see every muscle in his back and it was fantastic.

"You're a pretty good shot," I yelled as he turned around and that's when I saw his whole figure; he sported an eight pack, his arms and sides were covered in tattoos of ancient symbols, his biceps were bigger than my head, his eyes were bright blue, and his ears were pointed.

He smiled and batted his eyes, "Thank you. Do you know anything about archery?"

I laughed, "I know a lot."

He picked up his bow and threw it at me, "Show me and impress me." If this was his way of flirting, it was working; I felt like he wanted to bed me, but at the same time I wanted to show him up for the elf he was. I stood before the target and took the arrow in my hand; I cleared my head and focused on my power behind the bow. I pulled back the string and let the arrow fly; it flew right into the bull's eye and I heard clapping behind me.

"That was great," he said picking up a bow and three arrows. He shot the arrows and landed all three in the bull's eye. "Try that." I picked up three arrows, focused and released the arrows which split his arrows and made the target explode. We covered our faces and looked at the target which was in pieces; he looked at me highly impressed. "Holy shit! How did you do that?"

"I have no idea," I said amazed at myself. How DID I do that?"

"I'm very impressed," he said sticking out his hand, "I'm Jonathan."

"Rey," I said as I winced in pain that brought me to my knees.

"Woah are you alright?" Jonathan asked me. We looked at my side and I noticed that I was bleeding through my shirt.

"I don't feel right," I said as I became light headed. I tried to stand, but I fell into his arms.

"Ok let's get you inside," Jonathan said carrying me inside his house. We got inside and he placed me on his kitchen table. "HELP!" he yelled as everyone came rushing in.

"What happened?" Ben asked panicking.

"She's bleeding heavily," Jonathan said looking at the wound. Pointing to Ben he said, "You need to help me with this."

"Why me?"

"Because if you don't she will die."


	5. Saved By Water

**Saved By Water**

The pain in my side was excruciating; I didn't know how deep or how infected it was, but all I knew was if someone didn't treat me soon I was going to die.

"Did you bring everything?" Jonathan asked Ben who placed different objects on a surgical table.

"Water, a warm cloth, antiseptic, and stitches," Ben said waiting for instruction. Jonathan took out scissors and proceeded to cut my shirt up until he reached the top of the wound; he snapped a picture of the wound with his phone and then turned to Ben for assistance.

"Water please," Jonathan said as Ben handed him the water bottle, but it wasn't really water. He poured it on my wound and I screamed in agony.

"WHAT THEY FUCK WAS IN THAT BOTTLE!" I screamed,

"Salt, water, peroxide, and a special ingredient that I won't reveal," Jonathan said smiling, but it didn't make me happy. Him not telling me pissed me off even more, but I was too preoccupied by the pain to really care that much. After he wiped the water concoction away, the wound did feel better until I felt a surge of energy run through my body and I saw blue sparks coming out of my side. "What's going on?"

"Now that your wound is clean you body is trying to heal itself," Jonathan said waving his hand over the wound and the blue sparks died down. "Now I can continue." He continued to clean the wound and the last part he needed to get was the stitches; of course, my body didn't want anything to do with him and the blue sparks returned and sent him flying across the room. The sparks created a dangerous electrical storm and sent every piece of cloth ablaze until the entire room was filled with smoke and fire.

"We need to move her," Ben said as Jonathan refused. Jonathan rolled up his sleeves and tried to kill the fire; his hands ignited purple flame that seemed to dance with the blue sparks and kill the fire, but the electrical storm in the room needed to be stopped. I suddenly felt really weak and I couldn't keep my eyes open; I fell into a deep sleep and dreamed about the possible outcomes of the fire all ending with Jonathan's death.

A few hours later I opened my eyes and noticed Jonathan sitting in a chair beside me reading a book; I gathered my thoughts together and looked around the room. It was night and the moon was out; the moonlight shone in the room showcasing a badly burned hand Jonathan was sporting on his lap. He saw me looking around and shut his book.

"Don't let me disturb you," I said breathing heavily. "I see you got the electrical storm to stop."

He waved his burnt hand in the air, "Not without a price." He saw the look I gave him and said, "Don't worry. I'll heal in a few hours."

"I thought you were human all this time and it turns out you're not," I said making him smile.

"We are all full of surprises," he said to me. I sat up in bed and noticed dressing around my entire torso, covering from my chest down past my navel. He took out his phone and showed me the picture of my wound. I stretched to almost the bottom of my armpit to passed my ribs and ending right above my hip. "How did you acquire this?"

I gathered my thoughts and said, "Before we entered the forest, my brother and I were running from this monster The Dictator sent after us. We ended up in the tunnels and there was a massive explosion that collapsed the tunnel and I tried to save Ben's life by shielding him from most of the debris. I guess my adrenaline was running so high I didn't know it was there."

"The reason you're alive this long is because of your magic," Jonathan explained. "Your magic tried to heal your body and when you were shooting those arrows, your magic ran out and you felt the pain. I'm just glad you arrived when you did. Without help, you would've died."

"Thank you for helping me," I said lying back down.

Suddenly a page came in and beckoned Jonathan over to him with some papers and a discussion I could not hear; I lay there in bed and wondered what the rest of my life was going to be like. Was I going to defeat this evil everyone kept talking about? Or was my destiny going to be death? Jonathan finished talking with the page and sent him away.

"I have to go, but rest for tonight," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I'm taking you out," he said as I looked confused.

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Yes exactly like a date," Jonathan said smiling. Before he walked out, he looked at me and said, "By the way, you have a really nice rack." With that he walked out of the room, leaving me with a smile on his face and wondering what kind of date this was going to be.

* * *

A few hours later, I went back to my room to find a red asymmetrical dress, stopping right above my knees; the back was all open and stopped right at he small of my back, leaving me with a very sexy garment that I had no idea how I would look in. I put on the dress and suddenly I was transformed into another person; dresses no longer existed by the year 3260, so seeing myself in one was very bizarre. I put on the pumps that were also provided and suddenly I was six inches taller; I looked like a bombshell, or whatever they called sexy women centuries ago. Now the only problem was how to do my hair; my long brown hair was always put in a ponytail, so I had no idea how to do my hair. There was a knock at the door and to my relief, it was not a guy.

"Come in," I said.

A woman wearing a long purple and black dress walked in; her face was oval and was covered in freckles. Her long red hair covered her shoulders and ended in multiple braids, she wore a golden crown on her head, her eyes were deep green and looked at me in curiosity. I had no idea who she was, but she was really pretty.

"I'm Jonathan's sister Maggie," she said with a soft velvety voice that would charm anyone.

"It's nice to meet you," I said pulling my dress up and down.

"I see my brother has great taste," she laughed, "I see you need help with your hair. That is what I am here for." She brought out something with a long cord that she plugged into the wall and it started to heat.

"Is that a curling iron?" I asked fascinated.

"Yes," she said smiling, "we managed to salvage it from a wreck a few miles from here. According to legend, this will use heat to curl your long hair." I didn't answer and just let her curl my hair; a half hour later my hair was two inches shorter, but it was curled and I looked like a totally different person. Moments later, Jonathan walked to the door and saw me as I turned around to see him.

"Woah," he said walking in and giving me a flower. "You look incredible."

So did he; he wore a white button down shirt with a pair of black slacks and a red dress esactly the same shade as the dress I had on. Just looking at him made me want to rip his clothes off. "So do you."

"Ready for our date?" he asked smiling and offering me his hand.

I looked into his eyes and said, "Absolutely."


	6. Dogs Come To PLay

**Dogs Come To Play**

I had to admit, I was so nervous about the date I was going on, but I was excited at the same time since the last date I had was with a psycho. He led me outside and when we turned the corner I found something that I had not seen since I was a kid.

"We are taking that?" I asked pointing to the car; it was a beautiful car.

"Of course we are," he said as I stared at him with wide eyes. "Do you know what this is?"

"Are you kidding? This is a 900 big block, twin turbo, supercharged, 5 inch raise, with 30 inch rims. Black acrylic paint, purple flames, and a big spoiler. The Big Boss 1600! Where did you get this?"

Jon looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes, "My father bought it a long time ago and we fixed it up together. I'm surprised you know so much about this car."

"I've read a lot about it when reading still existed," I said smiling as I stroked the car like it was a kitten. "I've been into cars for as long as I could remember and to see something so legendary in front of me makes me speechless."

"Well if you would like to get in we can go on our date," Jon said as my eyes grew twice as large as he was holding the keys.

"We're riding in this?" I asked.

"Yes we are," Jon said sliding into the car as I followed suit. The inside of this car was gorgeous; the seats were black leather with purple pinstripes, the dashboard was tricked out with purple and black speakers, the seats were high grade racing seats, the car had a titanium alloy roll cage, and it was a 9 speed. Everything about this car was classic and amazing. He turned on the ignition and the sound it made was like pure silence; the hardly made a sound until he stepped on the gas and revved the engine and it roared like a lion. "Ready?"

"Hell yea!" I said smiling and we sped off the dirt path. We drove for a half hour until we parked across the street from an exclusive club; the club was outlined in neon pink lights, a blinking dancing women was on the roof attracting people, a bouncer was checking ID's and another bouncer was patting everyone down. Jon got out, opened my door, and helped me out of the car. I stepped out and suddenly got excited once I heard the pumping heart pounding music coming from the club. We stood in line, got patted down, got our ID's checked and went inside to find out this club looked familiar.

"Welcome to Club 369," Jon said as we went over to the bar and ordered a drink. As I observed everyone grinding and dancing, something caught my eye; there were men in suits in every corner of the club and they looked like secret service.

I leaned in to Jon and asked, "Why are there men in suits here?" Jon looked around the club and sighed.

"Shit," Jon said, but before Jon could react and leave a man came over to him and blocked him from leaving.

"Jonathan," he said in a thick accent. "What brings you here?"

"No reason," Jon answered as I saw sweat pouring from his forehead.

"Who are you?" I asked as Jon tried to get me to stay quiet.

"My name is Macai," he said bowing his head, "and who are you?" Before I could answer, he sniffed the air and his eyes glowed red. "You're the ultimate power."

"And you're an Alpha," I answered crossing my arms. "So I'm going to guess that these security measures you're taking with these armed men is because you are here with your pack and you are the leader."

"And this is my territory," Macai stated.

Jon got into his face and said, "I'm sorry but you are sadly mistaken. The accord was broken so that makes this my territory."

"The accord is still in effect," Jon stated, until Macai pulled out an official form and gave it to Jon who read it over and stormed out of the club. I followed him to a back alley behind the club where he was freaking out and yelling. I went up to him and tried to calm him down. "The accord was broken by my father a hundred years ago."

He gave me the document and I read it over. "This is not your father's signature."

"What?" Jon asked as Macai came out of a back door to the club.

"I memorized and analyzed your father's signature and this is not it." I took my hand and waved it over the paper (I had seen it in a movie) and incredibly, it revealed the true signature underneath the mask. "The Dictator signed this."

"He isn't allowed to," Macai said.

"That's why he signed your father's name," I told Jon. "If your father was the original one that started to accord, there may be a few reasons why he faked his name. One reason is that your father owes something to The Dictator; reason two, your father didn't live up to a bargain and The Dictator took matters into his own hands, or the third reason which is my guess, The Dictator wants to start a war. I have no clue what this accord was about, but now that this has happened this could plunge everything into chaos."

"You are in wolf territory," Macai said looking around. "You need to leave." Jon went to bring the car around as Macai grabbed my arm and refused to let go; suddenly I was swept into a vision of terrifying vampires killing thousands of wolves. When Jon called my name I snapped out of the trance and Macai was gone.

"What did he show you?" Jon asked.

"Nothing good," I said, "the wolves are in trouble."


	7. Alpha Eating Vampires

**Alpha Eating Vampires**

"What do you mean the wolves are in trouble?" Jon asked me

"I saw them lying on the ground," I told him as he looked at me in disbelief. "I saw them all lying there in their own pools of blood."

"Anything else?" Jon asked as I was seeing the wheels turning in his head.

"Yeah, but it's something that doesn't make any sense," I said as Jon drove the car faster back to the castle. Jon waited for me to tell him, but I was hesitant; how could I tell him that his friend and his pack were going to die at the hands of mere vampires? But they weren't just mere vampires; these vampires were different. "The wolves were killed by vampires."

Jon slammed on the breaks which almost sent me through the wind shield, "What the fuck!"

"Vampires cannot kill an Alpha pack," Jon said.

"Well these did," I said as Jon shook his head.

"Then you lie!" he yelled at me.

"Don't you yell at me!" I yelled back, "I just had this vision. I don't know what it means, but we need to figure it out together if we want to save Macai and everyone else you care about! So stop fucking yelling at me and let's get back to the castle so we can figure this out!" He shut his mouth, put the car in drive, and continued on to the castle.

* * *

"Vampires do not kill Alphas," Ben said to me when I told him.

"I understand that, but that's what I saw," I said as I went into my closet and changed. "Jon freaked out on me in the car when I told him."

"I would freak out too if I knew my friend was going to die by a vampire," Ben said as I came out of the closet wearing only underwear and a baggy long sleeved sweater. Ben covered his eyes as I went over to the coffee maker to make a mug of strong coffee. "Couldn't you at least cover your ass?"

"If you don't like it then don't look at it," I joked as I prepared my coffee.

"I'll look at it," Jon said as he entered the room. My happy demeanor disappeared as he stared at me.

Ben got up from his chair and offered him the seat, "Be my guest." Jon patted my brother on the shoulder as he left the room and Jon took his seat. Ben shut the door behind him and I was left with a man whom hours before this moment screamed at me in his car and called me a liar; needless to say I didn't want to see him let alone look at him or speak to him.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you in the car and I'm sorry for yelling at you," Jon said without looking at me. "I was just mad and frustrated and I didn't mean to take it out on you." I remained silent; I didn't trust him, but I appreciated that he apologized to me and he sounded very sincere about it; I poured him a cup of coffee, walked over to him, and handed it to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said as I sat on my bed and drank my coffee.

"Tell me about these vampires," Jon said sipping his coffee.

"These weren't normal vampires," I explained, "they were strong, like someone genetically engineered them to be that way."

"It makes sense," Jon said, "if you feed a vampire baby with Alpha blood they grow a resistance to the blood and that's all they will want. Hence making them stronger."

"Who would do this?" I asked thinking and staring into my coffee until I heard Jon get up from his chair and head over to my bookshelf. He fumbled around looking for a book as I looked at him confused; he found the book and he turned to a page that he had me read. "' _As I sat by the bay window atop the highest room in his castle, a child walked in. Her face was almost angelic-like and she spoke with a sweet tone; I asked her name and she said Valeria and that she was not human. I was caught off guard by her statement, but I pressed her and asked what she meant by that. She said she drank Alpha's and at the time I didn't understand what she meant until I ventured down into the basement where I saw over a hundred children feeding on Alpha werewolves. I remained silent as I watched them, but one of them smelled me and the same girl I had seen earlier appeared behind me. I jumped and asked why they were eating a werewolf; she told me it was normal for this to happen. Then I asked the pressing question; I asked her who her parents were and I received the dreaded answer of The Dark Prince.'"_ I turned the book over and saw the initials B.S. and after a moment of thinking this was a mistake, I suddenly realized who this was. "This was written by Stoker?"

"That is one of many personal journals I have found over the years," Jon told me. I sat astonished; Bram Stoker, the man who wrote the most famous book about Dracula, was suddenly a different person in my eyes. He was telling he truth about what happened in his book which sounded absurd. Jon continued his story about the journals, "My grandfather knew Stoker personally and after every trip he would tell my grandfather about his travels. He told my grandfather that the vampires he encountered were real and that he witnessed terrifying things he wouldn't dare to utter to anyone."

"But Stoker disappeared," I mentioned as Jon shook his head.

"He went back to Bulgaria to visit Dracula, but when he did not return my grandfather grew suspicious and assumed that the vampires had gotten to him which was correct," Jon explained, "but we do not know whether he died of old age or if the vampires got to him. We never found out."

"One thing that still confuses me," I said reading the date on the back of the journal, "this journal was written back in 1854. Is Dracula that old?"

"He is centuries," Jon said, "but I don't believe it's the same Dracula."

Suddenly I became scared. "Um, there are two?"

"No," Jon said. "I believe the current Dracula is related to the old one. I believe this one is his son."


	8. The Son of Dracula

**The Son of the Devil**

"You believe that the Dracula whom Stoker met was this current Dracula's father?" I asked scratching my head.

"Yes," Jon said as he brought over several more journals including Stoker's novel. "Everything in these personal journals was true. Some of what Stoker wrote in his novel was exaggerated, but the majority of it was true."

"Why would he make things up?" I asked as Jon smiled.

"Stoker was a colorful character," he said laughing. "He used very colorful language and he loved to entertain. The false parts of the book was for dramatic purposes; he didn't want his book to be dull and boring."

"These journals are enough to entertain people for days," I mentioned chuckling. Then a thought came to my mind, "If this current guy is Dracula's son, does he have a name and what are these vampires?"

Jon looked through his bookshelf and handed me a much older book; older than the other books he presented me earlier. He had a page already marked off ad as I opened it I looked upon a creature unlike anything I have ever seen before; it looked human, but when presented with blood it turned into a wolf/vampire hybrid that primarily fed off of "Alpha blood?"

Jon nodded his head, "No one knows what these creatures are, but they are genetically designed to feed off of Alpha blood. These vampires aren't made by biting a human; these things are made to kill Alphas only."

"Who is making them?" I asked as he ushered me to turn to another marked page. I turned to look at the face of a very young looking man; since the book was in black ink and the pages were brown in color it was hard to get an idea of what this guy truly looked like. "Who is this?"

"He lived before Dr. Frankstein," Jon mentioned. "The legend says an English man by the name of Woodland Bucks made his millions by constructing an antidote to cure common diseases that people from his time suffered. He was creating another antidote, legend says, and he accidentally spilled some on his skin and his body started reacting at a magnitude that he transformed into a hideous beast. He locked himself in his lab, while still producing these antidotes, and he began to experiment. He would sneak out of the castle, late at night, and hunt wolves; one night he stumbled across a human/wolf hybrid with red eyes. He killed the wolf and drank his blood; he felt energized and rejuvenated. He took the blood back to his lab, mixed his own blood and began to create these creatures. As far as I know, they have no name and we have no idea that they exist; this book is just a legend, but from your vision I can gather that these things do exist and Macai and his pack are in danger."

"Do you believe that this guy who calls himself Dracula is really Bucks?" I asked Jon who seemed to agree with my logical thought pattern.

"No one knew about these beasts except Bucks so he is my only logical guess," Jon said as I nodded my head in agreement.

"In the legend, was Dracula mentioned?" I asked, but Jon shook his head.

"The legend claims he turned into a beast by the chemical reaction he mixed in his lab," he said, "but nothing about Dracula."

"Alright," I said closing the book. "Get the others and tell them what you have found. I am going up to the archives and seeing if I can find any information on this guy or these beasts." Jon nodded his head and headed for the door before I stopped him, "Thank you for apologizing and thank you for sharing this information."

"You're welcome on both accounts," Jon said smiling. He walked out and I could feel my blood pressure rising and my face became flushed; I got hot all over like I wanted to jump on him and just ravish him on my satin bed, but I ignored my strong impulse, put pants on, and headed straight for the archives.

* * *

Later, we met in the library and we sat to discuss this problem we had; the main problem was deciding whether this Dracula was really Bucks and how we would kill him. The problem was not if we could kill him, the problem and question was could we kill him?

"If he is the new Dracula, is there a way to kill him?" I asked Jon.

"According to the original Dracula legend there is no mortal weapon that can kill the demon," Jon said as he paced, but I clearly saw that even he was running out of ideas. "If he is Dracula and sold his soul then we have no chance of defeating him."

"Don't be so sure," Harry said smiling as he looked over at Hermione whom was also smiling. He got up, went over to one of the bookshelfs, pulled a book off, and started turning pages rapidly. "There is an ancient weapon that can kill any creature ever created, good or evil; even the original Dracula. Here it is," Harry said throwing down the book on the table, "it's called Chumhacht deiridh."

"That sounds good," Ben said as he rolled his eyes. "So how do we get ahold of this thing?"

"It's not something that you can just conjure up," Harry said pointing to the book as I took it and started to read.

 _"Chumhacht deiridh, or ultimate power, was created by the One and Only from the flames of Hell and the Blood of the powerful,"_ I read. Was this instrument really made by the original ultimate power? I kept reading, _"Legend has it, the sickle was too dangerous to be kept in the open, so the ultimate power hid the sickle in the inner most layer of Hell."_ I looked at Harry and almost laughed, "Aren't the layers of Hell a myth?"

"They are very much real," Hermione chimed in, "I have friends who have been down there. There are hundreds of layers."

"Dante thought otherwise," I said scoffing.

"Dante didn't know shit," Harry said, "he wrote that story for entertainment purposes. He clearly wasn't informed properly. The sickle is the in the inner most layer."

"That sounds like the center of Hell," Ben said and that got me thinking about who put the sickle there in the first place.

"If the sickle is in the center of Hell, someone must have been very powerful I order to put it there," I mentioned.

"Why do you say that?" Ben asked me.

"The book mentions that each level has its own evil," I said scanning passages in the book, "the deeper you go the more of a risk you have of dying. Each level kills something inside of you until there is nothing left; no mortal has ever survived."

"Ok so with that being said who put the sickle down there?" Jon asked.

"The last ultimate power," Harry said crossing his arms and leaning against a table.

"Mom."


	9. Marked

**Marked**

 _"You need to help us!"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"We found Izzy."_

 _"Isadora is dead," I said. Who were these people?'_

 _"We found her, she is alive."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _Before I could say anything, the dream went foggy and suddenly I was transported to a warehouse where I saw someone hanging by their hands; they were strung up from the ceiling and dangling, her face was lacerated, her throat had a burn around it indicating that she was tortured by hanging, her fingernails were raw, her eyes and face were sunken, her hair was saturated with something that looked like water, but definitely did not smell like it. Suddenly someone burst into the room, sped toward me, grabbed my arm, and said, "We've been waiting for you."_

I woke up, drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily; Jon woke up next to me looking at me concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I just had the strangest dream," I said as Jon rubbed his eyes.

"Don't you always have strange dreams?" he asked as he sat up exposing his bare chest.

"Yeah, but this was different." I got up and headed to the closet where my robe was.

"You're clothes definitely look better on the floor," Jon said as I changed.

"So do yours," I said walking over to him and kissing him.

"Then come back to bed," he said pulling me on top of him and started kissing my neck.

"I need to research this," I said as I kissed him back and reached my hand downward to his hard erection. "But rest assured I will be back for this." I kissed him again, leaving him begging for more and left for the library.

* * *

Something about that dream seemed familiar and I needed to find out what it was; I had researched for what seemed like hours until I heard someone come into the library. As far I knew, everyone was asleep, so I grabbed the dagger that was taped underneath the table; I hid behind the bookcase until I heard the footsteps get closer, I lunged forward, ready to stab whomever it was, until the hand stopped me and I looked into the eyes of Harry.

"Were you expecting someone dangerous?" he asked me as I lowered my hand.

"No, I didn't know anyone was awake," I answered as I sat down. Harry came over to me and handed me a cup of strong coffee, which I almost gulped down if it were not scolding hot; I sipped it and sat back in my chair.

"Jon told me you had an odd dream," Harry said as I scoffed; Jon never keeps his mouth closed, but I wasn't mad. "Tell me about the dream."

"Two people told me they needed my help in finding mom," I told Harry.

"Your mother is dead," Harry said with a weird tone in his voice. I ignored it and continued the discussion.

"I know that, but my dream became odd when I entered this warehouse and saw a woman hanging there that looked exactly like mom," I continued, "someone, then, came in, grabbed my arm, and said 'we have been waiting for you' and then I woke up."

Harry stood there in silence, as if letting all the information sink in. After a moment, he asked, "did you see any of these people?"

"No I only heard their voices," I said as my arm suddenly started to burn. I gripped it in pain, revealing a searing handprint that seemed to be burned into my skin.

"You've been marked," Harry said as he went over to the books and started frantically searching for a book. He found it, flipped through the pages like his life depended on it, and threw the book in front of me.

"Saran? Sounds like plastic wrap," I said as Harry became serious.

"He is an ancient God who steals souls."

"Like Valkyries and Valhalla," I mentioned and Harry nodded his head.

"He will take the one person you love most first," Harry said. "He takes souls of people you hold dear and then he comes after you. So who is the one person you love the most? Jon?"

"Her mom," Jon said from the row behind me. I turned around and he was staring at us as if he was listening the entire time. "Yes I was listening and no she doesn't love me the most. I'm not even sure if she loves me period."

Awkward silence filled the library; did I love him? I had never been in love before so how would I know what that feels like? All I know is that I like being around him, if he ever slept with another girl I would freak out, and he is an amazing lover in bed; is that what love is?

"But my mother is dead," I said as I saw Harry give me a face he gave me earlier, "is there something you're not telling me?"

"There is a slight possibility that she is alive," Harry said as I gradually went from calm to angry.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled at him. "You have denied her existence since all this shit began. How would you know if he is alive or dead?" A few seconds went by and Harry handed me a handwritten note:

 _If you are reading this, that means I am gone, but be assured that I will return to you and my family. I am in the midst of finding all my children and for once and all defeating The Dictator; I do not know where I will or where I will end up, but do not contact me for I am trying to keep you safe. Send everyone my warmest regards and do not ever forget that I love you. Your dearest daughter, Izzy._

I looked at Harry and sudden rage came over me; I cocked my fist and slugged Harry across the jaw, instantly breaking it. Harry fell to the ground and Jon assisted him on the ground; "Are you out of your mind?"

"Can you explain to me why you never told me that Izzy was my mother?" I asked as Harry spit out blood and Jon looked at him sideways.

"She's her mother?" Jon asked confused.

"Yes," Harry said wiping blood from his mouth, "She was trying to keep us all safe and that meant also keeping her secret. I didn't know she would actually be alive, but there was a possibility of her being alive."

"So what other secrets are you hiding from me?" I asked threateningly.

"Hermione and I were once married," Harry said, "after Ginny and Ron had died, we got together and had a family of our own. Izzy was our first daughter."

"You're my grandfather?" I was shocked. I felt so close to Harry and Hermione, but now I felt so far away from everyone.

"Yes," Harry said. "Hermione and I are your grandparents."


End file.
